Realms of Infamy
Realms of Infamy, edited by James Lowder, is the second anthology of stories from the Forgotten Realms. "So High A Price" By Ed Greenwood ''Date: Mirtul 1334 DR Summary In this story, set in 1334 DR, Manshoon is determined to overthrow the council of Zhentil Keep. He plots with Fzoul Chembryl to take control of the council of Zhentil Keep. Elminster, in disguise as a beholder, manages to stop him. Index Manshoon, Fzoul Chembryl, Elminster, beholder, Zhentil Keep, Zhentarim "The More Things Change" By Elaine Cunningham Date: before 1321 DR; 1390 DR Summary After having been rejected by his Moonblade, Elaith Craulnober leaves Evermeet and joins a band of mercenaries. We also learn of his later life. Plot Elaith Craulnober serves as captain of the king's guard in Evermeet and is betrothed to the ruler's daughter, Amnestria. The vivid and adventurous-minded princess complains about Elaith being too serious and proper, never questioning the rules and traditions of his kin. Some time later, we learn that Elaith inherited the moonblade of his family, but it rejected him. The afflicted Elaith leaves Evermeet, and after a brief brawl at a Waterdeep inn, he joins a band of mercenary treasure-hunters. In 1390 DR, we see Elaith as the renowned crime-lord of Waterdeep, with a daughter Azariah. He arranges for his girl to be trained by Arilyn Moonblade. The only thing he asks of the famed half-elf assassin, is that she teach Azariah the rules—and the habit of questioning them. Index Elaith Craulnober, Amnestria, Azariah Craulnober, Arilyn Moonblade "The Meaning of Lore" By Barb Hendee "Raven's Egg" By Elaine Bergstrom "The Third Level" By R.A. Salvatore A fourteen-year-old Artemis Entreri finds himself invited to the Basadoni cabal of thieves. This is the tale of how he became a lieutenant of that prestigious organization within only a few months of joining. ;Characters :Artemis Entreri • Theebles Royuset "Blood Sport" By Christie Golden The Shark, a bounty hunter specialized in vampire-slaying, follows Jander Sunstar to Waterdeep, where she hopes to finally defeat the blooder. "Gallows Day" By David Cook Therin, a member of Pinch's party of thieves, was setup on their latest "job". As Pinch begins to tie the clues together, he devises a scheme to get his man off the gallows and have his revenge on the traitor. "A Matter of Thorns" By James M. Ward "Stolen Spells" By Denise Vitola "The Greatest Hero Who Ever Died" By J. Robert King "Twilight" By Troy Denning "The Walls of Midnight" By Mark Anthony Date: 1350 DR Ravendas, a former member of the Flaming Fist from Baldur's Gate, is sent on a mission by the Zhentarim to retrieve an ancient magical object, the Finger of Ckai-el-Ckaan. Arriving at Gurthang, the old sorcerer's tower in the Sunset Mountains, she finds its walls insurmountable. With the help of Marnok, a mage she meets there, she overcomes the fortress' defenses and escapes, sacrificing Marnok, with the prize in her hands. "And Wringing of Hands" By Jane Cooper Hong Summary We get to know Tine, a small-time alchemist, in his secret occupation as poison-maker and accomplice to Renek the assassin. His conscience and his heart's desires are not always in concordance with the malignant life of hired killers. "Thieves Honor" By Mary H. Herbert Date: 1367 DR A common horsethief from Immilmar named Teza is caught up in a plot involving Prince Laric Balindre of Telflamm. "Laughter in the Flames" By James Lowder Summary Hamnet Hawklin and Gareth Truesilver are respected members of the Cormyrian Society of Stalwart Adventurers. When they are informed of a possible passageway to the realm of Cyric, Lord of Strife by Uther, butler of the Society's Club Hall, they embark on the journey through the dark alleys of Suzail. "Vision" By Roger E. Moore Appendix References Category:Anthologies